Red's Strange day
by Matthew Red Ketchum
Summary: This story focuses on the life of Red at the smash mansion as he goes through his day checking his e-mails and greeting his friends but what pecked his interest is the emails from his sister Leaf and his friend Blue including a person who decided to challenge him in the upcoming tournament...Rated K for everyone to read including kids.
I do not own these great video games and anime created by nintendo,namco,capcom,konami,ubisoft and square enix and even naughty dog studios

"At the smash mansion"

A boy named Trainer Red came out from his room after sleeping for a couple of hours decided to go phone booth to check his video messages and emails he got from a few friends of his in the mansion he had his companion Pikachu with him too...he wore his usual attire clothing which consists of Red colour which included his cap with red on the visor and white in the center of it and on left was a green symbol that had the don't sign on it also he wore light blue jeans and red white shoes like his cap ,then wore black and white wrist gloves on his hands and a black t-shirt with a red and white short sleeve jacket...

Pika Pika Pika Pika pi?(Mornin Red so i guess were to the phone screen in the mansion right?) Pikachu asked with smile.

Red nod with a smile also but couldn't say much cause his mute and it was because of many years being on the mountains of where he battled and lost to Gold and how he became friends with the guy a lot of history between and two champions of Kanto and Johto but that was for another story but right now...

As Red was walking to the booth he passed by a couple of his friends at the mansion a girl named Tomoyo said hi to him and he nodded cause remember he can't speak due to being in the cold for years and it cause his throat and lungs to be frozen from the inside of his body he then passed Dark Pit,Soild Snake and Kazuya Mishima...Hey...Dark Pit said then Snake said Morning Kid as he walked past the Pink haired Girl named Serah Farron as she greeted them all Morning guys and then walked outside to practice Sword battling with Noel...Kazuya then spoke Morning all now if you'll excuse me i got to go beat my dads ass before he does something stupid...Kazuya said as he ran after Heihachi outside and they started landing fists of electrical discharge at each other Kazuya's was Blue and Heihachi's was Yellow(i don't like how they changed hei's electrical effect when he attacks his opponent cause it looks similar to Kaz since Tekken 5)

Now theres something you don't see everyday...Snake said with annoyance anyways i'll catch you up later nodded and walked on to go meet with Fox Mccloud and Nathan Drake at weapons range to practice his shooting with them.

Alright guess i'll see you later too...Dark Pit said as went to go talk with Palutena about his problem with Pit and why he can't take him Seriously.

In meantime Red made his way downstairs to booth to check his Video calls and Emails.

He logged in on his Gmail to see that he got 3 Video calls and 5 emails that he can reply too if he wants so he decided to check them all he nodded towards Pikachu and the Yellow mouse pokemon nodded and Pika(alright) as he checked his video calls and first one is from his sister she looked a lot older then him cause she was around her 30s and he was only 18 she had long brown hair that went near her ears and wore a white and Red cap and a pokeball symbol in red on it..she also wearing a red skirt with a light blue vest that had a small black cycle that connected to her neck and light blue sockets and shoes with similar colour to her cap..her name was Leaf Ketchum.

HEY THERE BIG BRO! Leaf said as she waved on the screen to Red happy to see him hows my little pokepoo doing and are alright back there..i know you can't speak so i'd to tell you something i got you a gift just to say thank you for help me through a tough time i had when we lost our Mom Delia and our big brother Ash... he was a great Pokemon Master one who you can rely one and hold on too dearly after all he even trained us to become great Trainers just like him and our Mother..may she and him find peace and happiness in the new world cause we'll always hold them close to our hearts...leaf said with saddess as she held both her hands close to her chest..Well Red i'll meet you soon at the smash mansion so that we can train together to get stronger and oh check the present i got you ok see said with a warm smile as the screen switch off and back to the inboxes and video mesg's..

he then checked the next one its from a guy who had a pale looking face and scar along his left side of his mouth with a hair style similar to Michael Jackson his clothing looked brown in colour along his pants and suit he also wore black leather gloves and brown boots on his suit where badges from a military army he must've got them for his accomplishments in the Russian army..his names Sergei Dragonov like Red he was a mute who can't say anything...He then started to take out a pen and paper and wrote on it to showed Red: Can you help me track down a guy with a devil gene cause i need him alive for experimenting at my secret base in Russia cause you seem like a strong guy with cool pokemon oooookay gotta go inbox me okay thanks he said swifty as the screen switched off to the other unread messages Red had to check out.

The last video call was from a guy wearing white robes that redish colour from bottom hanging from both front and back he wore a hoodie over his face to cover his eyes on both his forearms his wore wristbands one had a metal fist bones on it and the other a metal wristband with a strangle device on it that could extend a hidden blade from his hand...Hey there bro names Altair ibn la-ahad im an Assassin send by my master to join a tournament after disobeying him by letting my brothers Malik and Kador die by the hands of Robert de sable a Templar who seeks to control The crusades and obtain power from a relic called The Piece of Eden...Im here to ask of you help in defeating our enemies..with you at our side we'll stand a chance of beating him and saving the world from their rule..inbox me when you'd like to meet i'll see you soon bye man..Altair said as he ran outside to practice his parkour and video call switches off..

Red now needed to the check the Emails he got from 5 people one was from Bowser he said he need to meet him,Mario and Link for Breakfast later on so that they can chat on the big tournament thats happening soon.. Then Red began to sit down and type on the computer and it was send: Sure thing Bowser but i wonder what they got made for breakfast must be the Cereal from Kellogg's or the Mcdonalds Mega Mcmuffin with Hash brown and coffee.

The next one was from Master Hand telling him and everyone(cause it was send to everyone in the smash mansion) to look out for any weather updates on what falls from the sky such as rain,snow,hail and random items to take caution and check out the latest news on any newcomers that may appear soon plus anyone who wishes leave smash world should use the portals to go back to their worlds if they like but can't go others worlds unless they get permission from the person who lives in that world...that is all and remember to keep practicing for the big tournament that is to come very soon for those that are entering to win the big prize of 1000000 gold to spend anywhere here or in your own worlds i hope to battle one of you great battlers in the finals soon until then take care..

The third one peaked Red's interest cause it was from Blue his Rival and best friend the message said Yo Red i want to meet you later with your big sister for training cause we need to be ready for tournament soon so that i can prove to you that i am strong like you and like Ash and sorry for all those years of being a jerk towards you... Red then typed and send to Blue his reply: i forgive you and thank you bro and don't worry if you trust in yourself and your abilities im sure you'll win and tournament and even if you don't you can always try the competitions they hosting here at Smash bros..and another thing Wow you've really changed since then but i never thought you would..you've always been a jerk sometimes to me and leaf but since our mom and Ash's death you've always been there for us when things were tough thank you for helping us through the tough times we owe you bro.

Red then check the fourth one it didn't interest him much cause it came from Asuka Kazama it said Uh hey kid did you see a girl with blonde hair she wore a white dress,gloves and boots and she fights very girly oh and if you do please let me okay see ya..Red ignored that one and went to check the last inbox for the day.

This one was better then the last one cause its from a new person here in smash mansion his name was Cloud Strife...So i heard you were once a former a champion here at Super Smash Bros world interesting but still even with your puny pets you call Pokemon...You won't stand a chance against me so get ready to be dominated..This only made Red smirk and then he typed and send to Cloud: You think a giant Sword is enough to scare and imitate me..for your information i fought opponents worse then that who had such weapons and powers that they were send to hospital due to brusies,cuts,bleeding and burns made by me and my pokemon so don't think i'll be taking it easy on you just cause your newbie..cause when you face me in one of the tournaments matches you going to be mince meat dead rather then injured...See you in the tournament Chocobo head.

Red then logged out of his Gmail and walked off outside the mansion to get fresh air with Pikachu before going to meet with Bowser and others for breakfast.

 **ENDING**


End file.
